lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Rod Rohrich
Dr. Rod J. Rohrich is a Dallas, Texas plastic surgeon and Professor and Chairman of the Department of Plastic Surgery at The University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center at Dallas (UTSW), Holder of the Crystal Charity Ball Distinguished Chair in Plastic Surgery, Holder of the Betty and Warren Woodward Chair in Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery and recipient of the Rod J. Rohrich, M.D. Distinguished Professorship in Wound Healing and Plastic Surgery. Rohrich is a graduate of North Dakota State University and the Baylor University College of Medicine. He trained in plastic surgery at the University of Michigan between 1979-1985 followed by a fellowship in hand surgery at Massachusetts General Hospital. After accepting an appointment in Plastic Surgery at the UTSW College of Medicine in 1986, he succeeded Dr. Fritz E. Barton, as Chairman of the Department of Plastic Surgery at UTSW in 1990. The academic work of Rohrich has included significant work in many areas of both cosmetic and reconstructive plastic surgery. Publications from Rohrich and associates have included landmark papers in facial fracture repair, nasal anatomy and concepts of rhinoplasty, body contouring surgery and liposuction, injectable fillers, patient safety initiatives, medical education, and breast surgery. Dr. Rohrich has chaired over 100 national and international symposia and delivered over 900 scientific presentations on all aspects of plastic surgery. In 2005, Rohrich was appointed editor-in-chief of the flagship journal, Plastic & Reconstructive Surgery. Rohrich is author or coauthor of over 300 medline-indexed publications, 30 textbook chapters in plastic surgery, and editor of 4 Plastic Surgery textbooks/monographs. Professional positions held *Professor of Surgery - UTSW Medical School (1986-present) *Director of the American Board of Plastic Surgery (ABPS) *President of the American Society of Plastic Surgeons(ASPS)2006 *Editor-in-Chief of [http://www.plasreconsurg.com/ Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery] (2005-present) *Editor for [http://www.srps.org/index.html Selected Readings in Plastic Surgery] *Board of Directors of the ASPS *Board of the Plastic Surgery Educational Foundation (PSEF) *Board of Governors of the National Endowment for Plastic Surgery *Board of the Aesthetic Society Education and Research Foundation (ASERF) *President of the Board Certified Cosmetic and Plastic Surgeons of Dallas *President of the Texas Society of Plastic Surgeons Textbooks & selected publications |Ultrasonic-Assisted Liposuction (Rohrich ed.) Rod J. Rohrich, M.D.;Jack P. Gunter, M.D.; Mark A. Deuber, M.D.; William P. Adams Jr., M.D., "The Deviated Nose: Optimizing Results Using a Simplified Classification and Algorithmic Approach" Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, 110(6):1509 - 1523, November 2002 12409771 Rod J. Rohrich, M.D.; Paul D. Smith, M.D.; David R. Marcantonio, M.D.; Jeffrey M. Kenkel, M.D., "The Zones of Adherence: Role in Minimizing and Preventing Contour Deformities in Liposuction" Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, 107(6):1562-1569, May 2001 11335837 Rod J. Rohrich, M.D.; William P. Adams Jr., M.D., "The Boxy Nasal Tip: Classification and Management Based on Alar Cartilage Suturing" Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, 107(7):1849-1863, June 2001 11396487 Rod J. Rohrich, M.D.; J. Handren, M.D.; R. Kersh, M.D.; CA Hergrueter, M.D.; JW May, M.D., "Prevention of Microvascular Thrombosis with Short-Term Infusion of Human Tissue Type Plasminogen Activator (T-PA)" Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, 98 (1):118,1996 3124145 TJ Mickel, M.D.; RJ Rohrich, M.D.; JB Robinson, M.D., "Frontal Sinus Obliteration: A Comparison of Fat, Muscle, Bone, and Spontaneous Osteoneogenesis in the Cat Model" Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, 95(3):586,1995 7870789 Rod J. Rohrich, M.D.; Samuel J. Beran, M.D.; Jeffrey M. Kenkel, M.D.; William P. Adams, Jr., M.D.; Franklin L. DiSpaltro, M.D., "Extending the Role of Liposuction in Body Contouring With Ultrasonic-Assisted Liposuction" Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, 101(6):1090,1998 9514347 Rod J. Rohrich, M.D.; Edward J. Love, M.D.; H. Steve Byrd, M.D.; Donnell F. Johns, Ph.D., "Optimal Timing of Cleft Palate Closure" Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, 106(2):413-422, August 2000 10946942 Rod J. Rohrich, M.D.; William P. Adams Jr., M.D.; Samuel J. Beran, M.D.; Ranganathan Rathakrishnan, B.A.; John Griffin, M.D.; Jack B. Robinson Jr., Ph.D.; Jeffrey M. Kenkel, M.D., "An Analysis of Silicone Gel-Filled Breast Implants: Diagnosis and Failure Rates" Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, 102(7):2304-2308, November 1998 9858163 Related links *Dr. Rohrich's Website *UT-Southwestern Plastic Surgery Department *Plastic & Reconstructive Surgery online Categories Category:American physicians Category:Living people Category:Plastic surgeons